


A Sinner’s Prayer

by lewdsigma



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Church Sex, Corruption, Demon AU, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Priest AU, Rough Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdsigma/pseuds/lewdsigma
Summary: Moira has found herself the perfect victim to toy with: Father de Kuiper.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with my friend, which was originally a rp between us. He wrote Moira and I wrote Sigma. Dom! Demon! Moira and Sub! Priest! Sigma au ahead.

The night was dark, lightening the only thing lighting the night sky outside of the chapel. The building creaked suspiciously as if someone was moving through the building but was lighter than the normal human. Gliding across the floor, like an ethereal presence, the door to the confessional booth opened and shut gracefully.

She sounded a little out of breath, the soft pants of the woman on the other side barely audible unless someone was listening over the rain outside. After all, it was a lot of work for her to be there, in a church specifically. But she was there nonetheless. Even with her soft breaths, a smile could be heard in her voice.

_"Forgive me, father, for I have sinned.”_

“What is it you wish to confess to me?”

A soft voice came from the other side, gentle and caring in its tone. It was the priest of the church, Father de Kuiper. He was a kind soul, always seen with a smile on his face and always happily allowing his followers to vent to him whenever needed. Truly, he was an angel gifted onto this earth.

He was surprised when he heard the unknown woman’s voice, as he was convinced that all of his fellow church-goers had already gone home, considering how late it was and the bad weather. But, he wouldn’t turn anyone away, and was willing to lend an ear.

There was a pause, as if the whole thing _ wasn't _ planned. The original mirth of even making it there melted away as she slipped back into her character for the moment. "Oh, Father," She sounded distraught, the quiver of emotion in her becoming more obvious as she spoke. "I'm just so lonely, I-" she cut herself off as if she didn't know how to carry on.

She knew what she was doing.

Father de Kuiper was likely the most angelic person alive at the moment. Had he faced the threat of demonic corruption before? Maybe, but Moira was going to be the first to be successful. She peeked through the little veiled window separating them and she could almost see his facial features... oh, _ he'd _ be a fun one.

He couldn’t see her, but he could feel a presence move closer to the other side of the confession’s window, almost like she leaned in and was exactly _ right there _ . He couldn’t put his finger on it, but something felt _ different _ about her.

“Lonely how? Do you need an acquaintance? A friend?”

Father de Kuiper purposefully played ignorant, the purr of her voice suggesting that she wanted _ company _ and someone who was more than a friend. He shifted in the confession, leaning closer to the window himself.

She could feel him shift closer, one little success at a time. "A friend, _ anyone _." She played soft and weak, waiting for her moment to sink in. Hell, she even threw in a touch of demonic charm in there. Moira wanted to make sure either he came to her or he would accept the offer of her seeing him.

"Let me see you, Father..." her tone was a soft beg as she leaned even closer to the window. "Let me come to you."

He shuddered at her request, a light shade of red tinting his cheeks. A dull heat burned in his loins, the desperation in her voice made him tense.

“Please. Come out and open the door. I’m waiting.”

He replied, a slight huff coming out as he ended his sentence.

Moira knew her request stirred something in him, it always did when she turned up the charm like that. She straightened herself up, more or less. She knew she needed to be at her peak condition to draw him in.

Clothing looking rain soaked and as meek looking as she could be, she opened the door and stepped out, adding a little shudder for measure. She looked as human as could be, strong magic hiding horns and other demonic features. "Thank you Father..." she said as she stepped out and took a step closer to his, feeling drawn to the need to corrupt the good energy around him.

He immediately opened the door, observing the mysterious woman before him. Even though she was fairly tall, Father de Kuiper stood over her, his eyes scanning her.

He noticed how her clothes were clinging to her body, his attention turning to her chest. Her breasts were small and perky, and he could see that her nipples were erect through the thin layer of her shirt. 

He didn’t know why this woman was so alluring - it was like she had a spell over him, making him easily bend with one, simple request.

The priest took a hand and tucked it gently under her chin, her mismatched eyes fluttering as she looked into his.

“Y...You’re gorgeous…”

She acted meek, scared, but she knew she was the one holding the reigns. Her eyes stayed on her hands, crossed and clutched in front of her, until his hand found her chin. Her eyes fluttered a little before she looked up at him, the compliment ringing in her ears. 

"You think so, Father?" She asked smoothly, reaching out to put a hand against his chest. "Maybe... I can do something in repayment... for keeping you so late after your congregation left..."

He shifted closer to her, closing any space that was left between them. 

“And what would that be, my dear?”

Father de Kuiper purred, an erection slightly tenting beneath his robes.

She could feel his erection, feel his lust. Moira fought to not lick her lips at how close she was to completing the temptation. She leaned in, pressing her lips to his with how close they were and she started to pull him back to the booth.

"Just what you deserve, _ Father _." Her tone dripped with lust, unable to hide her natural tone anymore.

As she took him by his collar and pulled him back in, he found himself being put down in the confession booth, sitting there open to her every temptation.

“What are you going to do?”

He stuttered, the blush on his face burning brighter.

He blushed and stuttered, like they always did. Her hands moved from him to her clothing. Her pants slid down her wide hips and long legs, revealing that she didn't have underwear like she didn't have a bra. Next order was her shirt, easily coming up over her head like it was nothing. She stepped forward, her body pressing against him and pausing for a moment before starting on his pants. 

"I'm going to give you the night of your life." She purred before reaching past his robes and starting to make quick work of his pants.

The priest _ melted _ as she said that, a small moan escaping him when her nimble fingers made quick work of his pants.

_ Please God. Forgive me. _

He keenly watched her every movement, placing a hand on the back of her head and grabbing some of her hair.

_You’re doing so good. Please don’t stop._

His little moan was her lifeblood. She freed his hard cock just enough for her to have access. She pressed one knee to the bench beside him and the other balanced her as she teased him with rubbing him at her entrance, the warmth something he had never felt before. 

"Oh, Father..." Her voice was breathy as she started to press down onto him, even for a demon, he was almost too much for her humanly form. "This will be something you never forget, _ Father _." His title was almost a tease as she pressed all the way down suddenly, taking him all in.

His breath hitched as she hilted his cock, feeling himself rub against her cervix he filled her so well. 

The priest’s fingers dug into the confession’s bench, his knuckles turning white as his grip became tighter.

He twitched and writhed underneath her, this sensation was so _ new _ and _ wonderful. _ He was breaking his vows by doing this, but it felt _ so good _ that any hesitation of continuing was immediately thrown out the window. 

His hips bucked against her, mewling as he did so.

A soft little moan escaped Moira but she kept her composure for the most part. If it slipped... well, she would lose her disguise if she did. Had to save _ that _ surprise for when the poor mortal finished. She arched her back a little, making sure he had the best angle and started to pump her hips almost ruthlessly. She wanted him to _ come _.

“It's a shame they hide away such a perfect _ cock _." She purred softly, leaning in so he could feel her hot breath. One hand pressed up his chin on his throat. He could feel the soft pinpricks of talons on either side of his neck as the pure lust of the moment was starting to wash away her disguise.

He pounded into her as she rode him, becoming an utter mess. She felt like _ heaven _, like something that was forbidden.

He could feel her nails dig into the skin of his neck, but he was too turned on and far off in his own lust to notice that they were indeed talons and not normal nails.

Father de Kuiper begged and whispered under his breath, letting obscenities slip and biting his lip as he worked himself into her. 

He looked so pathetic, and he would be so humiliated if one of his followers found him like this, doing something so _ filthy _ in this house of God, much less in the confessional.

Her pace was unrelenting, a superhuman stamina kicking in as she seemed to go harder and faster on him. "Imagine us out there, Father... What if this was in front of the _ whole _ congregation? Wouldn't they be _ impressed _ ? Or would they be jealous that their priest had kept so much from them for _ so long _?" Her last words were punctuated by her feeling herself tighten up around him. She knew his darkest fantasies, just by looking at him.

She tightened her grip on his throat more. "Come for me, Father." She purred, her disguise fully slipping. Wings and tail unfurled and horns became visible. In all her glory, she doubled down on her efforts, slamming her hips against his as she practically fed off of his energy.

_ Come on father, imagine your little congregation, all sitting there, watching you. _

He hit his breaking point, the idea of being _ watched _ was so _ lewd _ and _ scandalous _. Men of religion like him were to never show their carnal desires, but this woman pinpointed his most ultimate fantasy down to a T.

_ Was she a demon? A ghost? How did she know something so private about him? _

Father de Kuiper dreamed of taking someone openly in his church, such as bending them over the pulpit and pounding into them as he read aloud the scriptures for that Sunday morning, teasing them and making them say the prayers along with him as they become completely undone beneath him. 

He couldn’t help but look past her at the pews behind them, imagining the faces of his congregation all watching with shock and awe on their faces. 

_ Oh God, is that _ ** _our_ ** _ Father doing that? Disgusting. _

_ Dear God, I never would’ve imagined our dear Priest was such a pervert. _

Their voices resounded in his head; Moira has already revealed her true form before him, but his mind was broken from her cunt riding him at a brutal pace, his groin _ aching _ painfully as he reached his climax.

After some more thrusts, he grabbed Moira’s arms in a vice-like grip, his head thrown back and an animalistic moan escaped him. He stilled, whimpering as he poured his hot seed into her. He gritted his teeth, a string of saliva dripping down his chin.

_ Please...my lord...I beg forgiveness _.

Moira could see him thinking about what she said as she slowed down a little, her work had just begun. His own grip tightened around her arms and she released his throat as he came in her. She didn't flinch as he did.

_ Consider the contract signed. _

Gently she pulled off of him, letting him leak from between her legs for a moment, a sight for him to see, before changing her form again. This time a nun, with the same fiery red hair and mismatched eyes.

"I believe you'll be seeing a lot more of me, Father." Her tone was now soft and gentle as she leaned in, barely teasing his lips with the thought of a kiss. "You might want to clean up before anyone _ finds _ you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira gifts Siebren for all his dedication and hard work.

There was a brisk little knock on the door of Father de Kuiper's private office. Moira didn't wait for an answer, she knew he was alone and didn't want to get caught, not yet at least. She slipped in and closed the door behind her, hiding a brown paper wrapped box behind her back. "Father, I know we aren't supposed to share gifts..." the little minx fluttered her eyelashes as she looked at him. The way the nun's robes hung on her still managed to how her body while attempting to hide it away from the world. A demon's gift, she guessed.

She stepped forward and placed the box in front of him. "Quickly, open it." She had the most devilish smile on her face, like she knew what was going to happen.

He sighed as she placed the box on his desk, wondering what mischievous scheme she was trying to cook up now.

As much as she got on his nerves sometimes, she was the only one who could easily wrap him around her finger and knew exactly what made him tick.

Father de Kuiper didn’t say anything, rather pulling the box close and unfolding the brown paper it was wrapped in, occasionally looking up, her devilish smile almost intimidating.

“W...What is this?”

The wrapping now completely off, he was astonished that she would bring something like this to him.

When he reacted to what he saw, her smile grew wider. "I thought we could try something a little more long distance." She started faux innocently as she procured a little remote out of the folds of her robes. "Vibrators are all the rage, Father. How could I keep that fun from you?"

She took a step closer and put her hands on his desk, tilting her head to one side almost in curiosity. "Do you need help putting it on, Father?" But she was already moving around the desk to "help".

He looked away, his face turning beet red. She didn’t need to say or do much to make him give himself to her. It’s funny considering when he first became a priest, he convinced himself that he was the most strong-willed man to ever grace this earth, not being easily swayed by temptations.

But he wasn’t the same man, not anymore after she walked into his life, now completely reduced to the succubus’ toy.

He tried to fight the feeling, but easily gave in, working on the zipper of his pants and pulling his already hard length out for her.

She could always watch him battle himself for a moment, like he could turn her down at this point. She had shown him a world he would never want to willingly leave, she was sure of that. As he undid his pants and revealed his erection, she purred, pleased with the immediate results. "_Good_." She simply said as she pushed his chair back so she could kneel in front of him. "So _willing_... you deserve a reward." She leaned forward, pressing little kisses and gentle nips to his shaft, working up to the head. She let her deft tongue move around his head before sinking down a little bit, coming back up, then going back down a little deeper. She continued, watching him carefully. Her hands grasped his thighs, rubbing little circles in them as she worked.

When he seemed about halfway to his orgasm, something she had quickly learned how to gauge, she pulled off completely and grabbed the little device and strapped it onto his cock. She stood up and pulled out the remote again, flipping it onto the lowest setting. "_Have a nice day, Father._" Her tone was sickly sweet as she turned to leave the office.

The priest whined in protest as she pulled away. His cock was slick with her slobber, swollen and throbbing as he was so close to spilling himself.

He didn’t have any time to react to her putting the vibrator on him, it’s low vibrations making him moan but yet not giving him exactly what he needed to come.

_You damn devil._

He looked up at her as she left the room, his teeth clenched. She was so smug, her complacent smile imprinting itself on his mind.

Even though he pretended to hate what she did, he loved every little game she played with him.

Father de Kuiper sat there, whimpering as he urgently wanted to touch himself. But, he knew the rules of her games, and one of those was that he wasn’t allowed to touch himself without her permission.

He zipped himself back up, his erection visibly straining against his pants, precum wetting the crotch of his pants.

Moira knew he thought she would leave him alone. No, the exact opposite, she had a plan. She knew his schedule for the day like the back of her hand and she had signed up to be one of the nuns assisting him every step of the way. But she didn't stop there.

The remote was long distance after all.

She occasionally would spike the power, not much but enough for him to know she was still there with him. In spirit that is. But when the time came for her first task with him, she stood at his office door, waiting with the other nuns and the remote hidden in the folds of her robe. Just like the others, shs had a little innocent smile on her face as they waited for him to open the door.

A small knock came at the door, sharp inhales and muffled moans escaped him as he tried his best to silence himself walking the short distance from his desk.

He attempted to hide his erection under the robe that hanged down the front part of his body, hoping that it wasn’t noticeable to the nuns.

“Good afternoon sisters! Please, come in.”

He visibly looked slightly disheveled, but kept his composure in front of the women none-the-less. He greeted them with a smile, his eyes scanning them before noticing the red-headed demon hiding amongst them, an evil smile painted on her face.

“Y-You…”

The nuns followed his line of sight, everyone looking at the wolf in sheep's clothing for a moment. In an attempt to seem mortal, she bashfully looked away. "She's a transfer from another church, Father." One of the other nuns spoke up, looking back at him. "She said you brought her here." There was a little bit of chatter in the group and they tried to figure out the reason behind his reaction.

Attention slowly turned from Moira to Siebren and as soon as enough of the nuns turned away from her once again, she gave him a little wink before turning the vibrator on to the max setting. No remorse, she just watched him silently with the same playful smile on her face.

He let out a yelp, muffling himself half-way through it. The priest shut the door in recoil, leaving it a smidge open.

One hand still on the knob, he squeezed his legs together trying to keep himself from coming all over himself right then and there.

“Is everything alright, Father?” one of the nuns questioned from the other side, the others stood there too with worried looks on their faces.

“Y-Yes...I’m fine…” it was so difficult for him to blurt that out, biting his lip to keep himself from moaning, “W-What is it that you came here for?”

Moira kept it on the highest setting as she gently pushed past the other nuns. "Don't worry, I can get the paperwork and Father de Kupier and I can speak about, I'll relay the information to all of you after we're _done._" The other nuns didn't seem to pick up on her double meaning but she was sure Father de Kuiper did.

The others seemed to buy the demons promise and left the two of them to their own devices. "Oh Father..." Moira softly, teasingly scolded. "Have you made a mess yet? Or have you followed the rules like the little stickler you are?" She taunted as she slipped into the room with him. She quickly shut and locked his office door before reaching forward. She reached past his robes, taking a hold of him and running her thumb over her head through his pants. "Almost caused a scene there, didn't you?"

“_You’re going to drive me mad…_” he said through clenched teeth, taking his hands and freeing himself, his length jutting out. Precum leaked from the tip, leaving a noticeable stain on the carpet.

“P-Please, end this torture…” he pleaded desperately.

  
His cock looked like it strained and bobbed from the sheer force from him trying not to come. Looking up at him with those mismatched eyes, she couldn't help but have her classic smile as she sank to her knees in front of him.

It was like the reverse of earlier; she turned the vibrator off, slipped it off his cock, and quickly took him in her mouth. She wasted no time to start bobbing on his cock, his length making it down her throat with ease. Little noises escaped her as she worked on him, making no effort to be quiet for whoever might be walking past the office.

He let out a relieved whine, placing his hands on the back of her covered head and guiding her on himself.

Father de Kuiper blissfully moaned while Moira took him in her mouth. He also didn’t take into consideration if anyone would hear them, letting his own excitement take him over.

Moira's hands guided his hips, getting him to thrust a little deeper into her. Her own eyes shut with pleasure as she could feel him coming undone in her mouth. Before she could react, something she didn't plan for started to unfold.

Another knock came at his office door. "Father, is everything okay?" One of the nuns from earlier had returned. "We haven't heard from Sister Moira yet and we were wondering if you knew where she went." She asked through the door, jiggling the locked door handle. "Why is the door locked? Father, are you okay?"

He was _enjoying_ himself so much, finally being touched after being toyed with._ This was bliss, he was finally going to get his release,_ he thought.

And then he heard the sister at the door.

He flinched, feeling a knot form in his stomach as he panicked thinking of a way to make them go away.

“She left to her quarters,” he shouted out, “she wasn’t feeling well.”

Father de Kuiper’s attention kept switching between Moira and the door, an awkward silence filling the room.

The sister paused at the door for a moment and Moira took that moment to put her all into what she was doing to Father de Kuiper. She bobbed quicker, letting her lips brush the skin at the base of his cock. Even at one point, she paused, letting her throat flex around him, tightening a little to make it perfect for him.

"Alright, Father. I'll check back there then." She said as she paused. "Father, if you ever need to talk about anything... I'm an open ear." And with the last sentiment, the other nun left, her heels could be heard clicking down the hall.

He didn’t even reply to the woman’s message, rather digging his fingers into the cloth on Moira’s head and pushing her down as far she could go.

He kicked up a brutal pace, making Moira drool all over herself. Father de Kuiper was almost over the edge, feeling himself tighten up as he was about ready to come inside her.

But, he knew she never liked it when he came without her permission, and if he did it usually meant more teasing like what he endured earlier laid in store for him.

“P-Please! Let me come!” he said aloud.

What a truly pathetic man he has become.

As he picked up the brutal pace, she could feel herself brimming with pride. She had gotten him that far, didn't she? She took her hands off of him, letting the beast inside him take over. She could feel the spit running down her chin and she didn't fight it. Her eyes blissfully shut as he did what he needed to do.

But then there was a pause and a beg. She agonizingly slowly pulled off of him, keeping his length close to her face. "Go ahead, _darling_" the nickname was full of praise and pride as she gripped his hips again, "come for me."

He pulled Moira back all the way onto his length, his cock reaching the back of her throat.

He hit a breaking point, his orgasm was white-hot and searing, turning his legs to jelly. As he climaxed, he whimpered, emptying himself fully inside of her.

The priest panted, finally getting his sweet release. He pulled himself out of her, a small, wet ‘pop’ escaping her lips.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he looked down at her, who was still on her knees.

He yanked her back onto his cock, a little surprised noise escaping her. Before she could do anything to rile him up more, he was pumping hot cum down her throat and she was swallowing it as fast as she could. The whole time, her eyes stayed glued to his face, she loved the look of him when he came. Someone so put together and refined coming apart at the seams and just letting go.

"I don't think _death_ is the right word." She purred as stood, wiping away a touch of mess that escaped her mouth. "Consider it an awakening. Getting to do something you would never do otherwise." She said coyly. "Also, consider the toy a gift for doing such a good job today." Moira gave him a wink as she went to leave the office once again.


End file.
